


Carve

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [3]
Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozorne has a secret behind his hate for the man who was once his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve

When they were friends, Ozorne had shared his every secret with Arram... all but one. In the last months of their friendship, just as the pressures of being Emperor were being piled on him, after his father’s death, Ozorne had become afraid. He was hearing things he was sure others could not, was seeing conspiracies and treachery everywhere, was missing hours in hazes of fear and lost time.

He went to Arram and tried to tell him that something was terribly, terribly wrong, but Arram was busy and could not take the time away from his studies to listen.

And though his deteriorating mind found other reasons to blame him, it was for this treachery that Ozorne would smile as he carved out Arram’s heart.


End file.
